


carry me to the end

by notafashionstatement



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafashionstatement/pseuds/notafashionstatement
Summary: "Mortacci tua Albè"
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	carry me to the end

Faceva un caldo bestiale, tipico di Ostia in pieno agosto.

Aureliano stava guardando il mare attraverso il vetro di quella finestra sporca da almeno un’ora, rigirandosi fra le dita un enorme anello d’oro massiccio che aveva ritrovato poco prima in uno scatolone impolverato. Il suo sguardo faceva avanti ed indietro fra quel dannato anello e le persone sulla spiaggia, che si godevano felici i primi giorni delle tanto attese ferie.

Non riuscì a fare a meno di chiedersi come sarebbero state le cose adesso se _quel giorno_ si fosse comportato in maniera diversa, se avesse avuto il coraggio di agire invece di farsi prendere dal panico.

***

Si stavano guardando da un minuto che sembrava durasse da un'eternità. Riusciva a leggere la stanchezza nei suoi occhi azzurri che, con il buio della notte, sembravano essere diventati neri.

Intorno a loro due solo rumori assordanti: urla, spari e voci che chiamavano i loro nomi, minacciandoli per farli uscire allo scoperto. Durante quello sguardo, però, tutto era diventato silenzioso, come se il mondo si fosse messo in pausa per quei pochi attimi.

Spadino continuava a fissare gli occhi di Aureliano, sperando di veder comparire un barlume di speranza al loro interno, cercando una soluzione che li potesse salvare da quella situazione e farli uscire vincitori per l'ennesima volta, ma non riusciva a pensare a niente.

Si sentiva prosciugato, come se il suo cervello avesse smesso di collaborare una volta per tutte. Era successo tutto troppo rapidamente: Rubina, Angelica in ospedale, l'incontro con Vincenzo, il tradimento di Manfredi. Infine Aureliano, vivo per miracolo dopo aver schivato - _solo lui sapeva come_ \- un colpo di pistola diretto alla sua testa.

Distolse lo sguardo da quello dell'amico e appoggiò la testa sulla macchina che gli stava facendo da scudo, chiudendo poi gli occhi mentre cercava di respirare profondamente.

_Non je la faccio più a vive così, non je la faccio più a vede’ gente che continua a rischia la vita. So stato n'cojone, Angelica m'aveva avvertito che Manfredi stava a trama’ qualcosa, e c'aveva ragione. Rubina è morta pe’ colpa mia, Aureliano stava pe fa la stessa fine._

Aprì gli occhi di scatto ed eccola, la soluzione a tutti i loro problemi; quel pensiero lo investì con una forza tale che si sentì stupido per non esserci arrivato prima. Cercò gli occhi di Aureliano per quella che - _l’aveva appena deciso_ \- sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. Era quella l’unica via percorribile, l’unico modo per far sì che si salvasse almeno uno dei due, per mettere fine a quella guerra fra famiglie, politici e mafia. L’unico modo per dare alle poche persone che veramente gli stavano a cuore la possibilità di vincere - _una volta per tutte_ \- e governare indisturbate quella città di merda.

Riservò ad Aureliano un ultimo sorriso dolceamaro e, con la sua solita riverenza con la mano, lo salutò, alzandosi da terra ed uscendo finalmente allo scoperto.

"Ammazzateme, pezzi de merda!" strillò.

Un colpo. Due, tre.

Sentì di nuovo delle urla, coperte poco dopo dal rumore assordante di altri spari. Poi il silenzio. Avevano ucciso anche lui? Avevano finito i colpi ed Aureliano era riuscito finalmente a liberarsi di loro?

La risposta alle sue domande arrivò poco dopo, quando gli cedettero le gambe e si trovò inginocchiato a terra fra le braccia di Aureliano che avevano cercato di impedire la caduta, cingendolo.

"Ma che cazzo hai fatto Albè? Che cazzo hai fatto?"

Gli sorrise di nuovo, anche se non riusciva a parlare, solo a guardarlo e perdersi per l'ultima volta nei suoi occhi blu colmi di paura e lacrime. Aureliano lo accarezzava delicatamente: in quello stato gli sembrava ancora più piccolo del solito, come se da un momento all’altro potesse sgretolarsi come cristallo sotto le sue mani.

"Che cazzo hai fatto?" continuava a ripetergli mentre con una mano tremante gli teneva il volto e con l'altra cercava invano di bloccare il sangue. Alberto era finalmente calmo e i pensieri avevano smesso di turbinargli nel cervello, lasciandogli godere i suoi ultimi attimi di vita tra le braccia dell’unica persona che veramente amato. _Romantico_ , pensò.

“T’ho sempre amato Aurelià” furono le uniche parole che riuscì a dire. Gli scivolarono fuori dalla bocca, senza il minimo preavviso, cogliendo di sorpresa persino lui. Del resto non aveva di che aver paura, non doveva pensare alle ripercussioni che una frase del genere avrebbe comportato. Se ne stava andando e l’avrebbe fatto in grande stile, libero da ogni peso e da ogni segreto: finalmente leggero.

“Mortacci tua Albè, mortacci tua ... che cazzo hai combinato … che cazzo hai fatto?” Aureliano non riusciva a dire altro, Spadino era l’ultima cosa più simile ad una famiglia che gli fosse rimasta, il suo unico punto debole.

Lo stringeva, osservando impotente la vita lasciare quegli occhi scuri sempre stati così vispi. Sconvolto e travolto dalle ultime parole di Alberto iniziò a mormorare frasi senza senso, il viso umido di lacrime che aveva sperato di non dover versare più, non per lui almeno.

E fu proprio allora, mentre Aureliano pensava a come avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per fare a cambio, a come avrebbe preferito esser colpito lui da quei proiettili, che, con un ultimo sorriso accennato, Alberto se ne andò, questa volta per sempre.

***

Erano trascorsi ormai due anni e non passava giorno senza sentire la mancanza di Alberto, senza sentirsi un vigliacco per averlo lasciato andare così, non provando neanche a fermarlo.

Per molto tempo era rimasto convinto di aver amato veramente solo due persone in vita sua: Livia - un amore distorto fatto di gelosia, rivalità e possessione - ed Isabel, alla quale si era aggrappato nel tentativo di sentirsi più uomo, sperando che le premure della ragazza riuscissero a colmare le enormi lacune lasciate dalla sua famiglia.

 _Era_ convinto, sì, perché dopo la morte di Alberto fu costretto ad affrontare una realtà dalla quale aveva sempre cercato di fuggire. Quei due anni senza di lui gli pesavano addosso come un macigno. Quelle sue ultime parole, _t’ho sempre amato Aurelià_ , gli continuavano a risuonare nella testa, lo seguivano in ogni momento del giorno e non lo lasciavano neanche di notte, nei suoi sogni.

Gli ci era voluto tempo per capirlo, e ce ne era voluto ancora di più per accettarlo. Ma era così, era sempre stato così: Alberto era riuscito ad entrargli nel cuore, e l’aveva fatto senza neanche bussare, come era solito fare. Aveva dato la vita per permettere alla sua di andare avanti, e così era stato. Ma a che prezzo?

Continuando a girarsi quell’anello fra le mani, ricordò con un sorriso amaro tutti i momenti che avevano condiviso, le risate che solo e solamente con lui era riuscito a fare.

Alla fine decise che il posto di quell’anello era sul suo dito, quindi se lo infilò sull’anulare della mano sinistra, borbottando fra sé e sé: “Mortacci tua Albè..”

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta che scrivo e racchiudo tutto in una parola: ansietta.  
> Spero vi piaccia, aspetto le vostre querele.  
> Come @ me on twitter: @spadinoseneva  
> Un grazie speciale enorme al TTC. Come vi ho già detto quest'anno c'ha menato forte a tuttx, ma sono contenta di terminarlo avendo trovato voi che siete persone così preziosx.  
> Soprattutto però grazie ad Elisa, per il betaggio e per avermi aiutata a - vestire bene la mia bambina - e per avermi sopportata, a Claudia che è speciale e si subisce le mie paranoie sulla mia scrittura, a Fannie che mi ha tartassata chiedendomi di scrivere qualcosa di mio e finalmente ce l'ho fatta e a FraTM che mi ha aiutata con l'idea per la struttura.  
> Ve vojo bene na cifra a tuttx  
> G.


End file.
